Witch Sister's
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: What if Sarah and Kate had powers? Caleb&Sarah, P&Kate, Tyler& OC, and Reid&OC Editor needed. I fixed the real 3rd chapter.
1. Party!

Witch Sisters

By: Lady Danielle

Summary: What would happen if Sarah and Kate were witches? Takes place in the beginning of the movie.

**I know this is my... third time. Well, I'm not going to give up on this story. Editors are welcome and I mean good ones too. Your not going to get paid. LOL**

* * *

**Party

* * *

**

At the party, in the middle of no where, two girls name Sarah and Kate are in the middle of it, looking around. Both aren't normal girls, they are witches and they come from a family of powerful witches which lived in Salem a long time ago. Both cousins to one another. The strongest is Sarah. But, they are more of them, besides Kate and Sarah.

"So give me the scoop. Who's here?" Sarah smiles while looking at Kate.

"The first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick." Kate turns to Aaron, who is standing on the small hill top next to his ugly girlfriend. "Treats girls like dirt so, stay away from him."

"Who–

Before Sarah can ask Kate another question, two more girls come over with beers in their hands.

The first one has black hair with red highlights with green eyes. She is wearing tight jeans, not too tight, black and red Jordans, and a red sleeveless shirt. Her name is Ashley and she is the wildest one and the youngest (16) out of the whole group.

The other girl name is Ceara; she is a flirt. She's wearing blue jeans, light blue Puma sneakers, a blue belt with chains on it and she's seventeen. Her hair is black and her eyes are sliver and blue mix.

Ceara take Kate into her arms from behind her and looks towards the hill.

"Hey," She looks at the hill in front of the. "_Who are__** they**_?"

Before the boys can come any closer, Kate answers "The ones I've been telling you about. The Sons of Ipswich." she says while her voice gets lower then before.

"Hey Kate." one says, who seems to be the leader of the group.

"**Well**, this party just got going." Ashley bits her lower lip while look up and down at the one with blond hair.

"Caleb." Kate smiles at the guy, Caleb, then spots her boyfriend and leaps into his arms. "Hi! You're late."

"I had a thing with the family."

Ashley clears her throat while Kate kiss her boyfriend.

"Who's this?" Kate's boyfriend asks.

"These, are my new roommates and cousins." Replies Kate. "They are Ceara, Ashley, and Sarah." she gets out of his arms then looks at her cousins. "And, they are Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid–

Reid jumps in and takes looks up and down at Ashley. "**Reid** Garwin." Then he holds his hand out.

Ashley took it with a smile. "Hi, good evening."

"Good evening."

"I'm Caleb Danvers." the leader finally speaks.

Just then, a girl with curly hair and blue eyes steps between them.

"Hey, Caleb." the girl smiles at Caleb.

"Kira..."

"_Hey, Caleb_." Ceara mocks Kira. "I mean really, **how rude**. What on **Earth is she wearing?**"

That's one thing that is Ceara's little problem, she speaks her mind.

"Leave the girl alone, Cece." Ashley giggles Ceara's last name.

"Come on, you guy, stop it." Sarah looks at them with a smile on her face.

"We're **girls**." Ceara corrects Sarah with a smile still on her face, she's drunk.

Kira turns around and glares at Ashley the most.

"She's so ugly, it hurts." Ceara looks away from Kira quicky.

Ashley puts her hand on her hips and makes an evil grin at Kira. "Can I help you?"

Kira looks up and down at the Ashley then Ceara. "Hi. I'm sorry. I was wondering, how much did your **breast** cost?"

"These are one-hundred percent real," she looks at Kira's chest but not too long. "Don't be jealous mines are real and ours not."

"She's hitting it at the chest area. What a jealous girl."

"You little–

Sarah gets in the way of the whole thing. "Hi. I'm Sarah."

"H-Hi Sarah." Kira looks at the blond that stands before her. "_Oh, right_. You three are from the Boston public. **Tell me**, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb tells Kira from behind.

"I'll give her a rest." Ashley mummbles while taking a step towards her.

Sarah pulls Ashley back. "Chill."

"**Why don't you give it a rest?**" Aaron gets between Kira and Caleb, but looking straight at Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb warns Aaron with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure you don't."

"You posers and slut's make me wanna puke." a guy said, who was standing next to Aaron.

"Whom do you think your talking too?" Kate looks at the guy.

"You know who I'm talking too." He looks at Ashley mostly.

Reid goes to his face before Ashley did. "Is that right?"

"Yo," Caleb looks at Reid with a serious warning.

"I think **you** owe Kira an apology." Aaron said to Caleb.

"_Actually_, I think _Kira owe's them _the apology."

"No, these **slut's owe me the apology.**" Kira still looks at Ashley and Sarah.

"Where _sorry._" Ashley says with a puppy face.

"Sorry, that your nothing but a bitch." Ceara looks at her chest and points her magic finger at Kira's chest from under Ashley's arm.

Just then, Kira's breasts fell from her shirt and two plastic boobs fell out. Kira just screams and holds her chest while the rest of them laugh, besides Aaron. Aaron is in shock mode at the time.

Kate uses her magic finger to point at Aaron's friend, so he can vomit all over the guy that called them 'slut's'. He vomits on Aaron and Kira in the process.

Just then, the DJ says. "Three cops cars are headed this way on Old Doll Road!"

"Time to roll." Ceara smiles while heading towards the woods.

The others follows behind Ceara and the rest of teenagers. Reid goes to Ashley's side with a smile and taking her hand. "You girls need a ride?"

"Sorry, but I have one."

A guy comes out between the trees and looks at Sarah. "You promised a ride."

"Hey, Chase." Sarah smiles at him then nods her head. "Sure."

Tyler goes to Ceara side with a smile. "Hey,"

"Hi," She looks at him with a smile as well. "Tyler."

"I was wondering, if you are busy tomorrow?"

"I'll have to see." She replies. She was prepared to give someone her number so she kept a paper in her pocket with her number on it. "Here." She goes in her pocket and gives it to him. "Call me."

"Great."

While everyone taking their sweet time, the cops lights became brighter.

"Oh, SHIT!" Kate says while running to Sarah's car.

The rest ran along with her. Chase, Sarah, and Kate went in Sarah's car while Ceara and Ashley goes to their motorcycles. Before they can get their helmets on the cops are less then ten feet away.

"Let's have fun with these jokers." Ashley says while starting her red motorcycle.

"You got it." Ceara says while looking at the others get away.

When the cops are five feet close, they start going. They only go after both of them but to make it worse, that they didn't know, that the ones that followed are on motorcycles.

"I'm going, DIRT-BIKE STYLE!" Ashley changes her motorcycle into a dirt-bike.

"Don't get yourself into trouble and be careful." Ceara looks at her.

Ashley sees the cop getting closer to her so she goes the other way, leaving him tasting her dust. But, that doesn't stop the officer. As much she twists and turns the guy won't get off her tail.

"Fine. Let's play then!" She uses her powers to make a fire portal, that looks just like firewall. Once she rides through it, she closes the portal behind her.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I know. I know, grammar mistakes. I told you I need an editor. Well, the job is free. I'll update sooner or later. Not sure since I have more stories; if you look at my profile. LOL**


	2. This Feeling Called “Magic”

Sister Witches

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**This Feeling Called "Magic"

* * *

**

In the middle of the night, five minutes to midnight. The night is cold and misty. Some of the trees are naked and cold without the cover of their leaves to keep them warm and beautiful. And the others, alive with their green leaves dancing against the wind. The leaves lay on the ground, wrinkle, broken, and discolored. With every step that you take, you can hear the broken sound of their forgotten music beneath your feet. But, the leaves aren't the only thing that is making music, the wind is whistling through the trees, getting higher and higher after every song.

Four Spenser's female students, named Sarah, Kate, Ceara, and Ashley, all four are witches and are powerful in their own right. (And I took out powers). They have a mission to full fill, and it is to start in four minutes. The truth is, they are being hunted down by The Witch Hunters. The Witch Hunters have been hunting them because of the powers they have gone over the limits that the hunters have set for their kind. They are young witches with unlimited power. But when a witch or warlock has too much power they will come after you to kill you, If you go over the limit they have set.

So, tonight, the girls are going to put up a shield of protection over the town to keep the hunters from noticing the magic they use. So far, they went around town, with chalk, and salt water and made their symbol, the witchcraft star(I did not know if you want this in here but the symbol you are referring to is called a pentagram). You would not be able to see it unless you were in the sky. Now, that was done all that was left to do was the spell itself, they all went to the middle of their circle, with a large fire, and candles that won't go out when the wind blows.

They all went to stand in the direction that represents their element around the fire in the middle of them, with candles forming a circle around them. All of them were in a 'witchy' mood, wearing robes the color of their element, which goes down to the ground, and symbolize the power of the element they have mastered. Ashley's robe the color of the fire that is in front of her, with a hood on the back, and a word that prints 'Fire.' She has control over all flames big or small with her bare hands. Just like Ashley's robes the rest of are the same but for the color and symbols on them. Sarah's robe is light blue with 'Air' printed on the back, Ceara's mastered element is 'Water' which leaves her robe a clear water blue. And, Kate's element is 'Earth', making her robe dark green.

"You girls ready?" Sarah looks around at her cousins.

"I'm ready for bed," Ashley looks at Sarah with a tired face. "I want to get this over with."

"The sooner it's done, the sooner I can use my magic more." Kate puts her hair behind her ears then raise her hands above her head.

"I totally agree." Ceara giggles at Kate's comment.

"Easy girls, you know what will happen if grandmother finds out if we use our powers too much." Sarah said while raising her arms and hands above her head. They clear their throats, relax, and close their eyes to begin the chant. They chant their quarter call starting with Kate.

"Hail guardians of the north, element of earth, and all ye in the realm of faery, I, Kate (I have forgotten her last name so could you put it in here) , do summon, stir, and call you forth to witness this rite and protect this sacred space. So mote it be!" Kate chanted followed by Sarah

"Hail guardians of the east, element of air, and all ye in the realm of faery, I, Sarah(I have forgotten her last name as well) , do summon, stir and call you forth to witness this rite and protect this sacred space. So mote it be!" Sarah chanted to the heavens above followed by Ashley

"Hail guardians of the south, element of fire, and all ye in the realm of faery, I, Ashley, do summon, stir, and call you forth to witness this rite and protect this sacred space. So mote it be!" she chanted to the flames in front of her and Ceara followed with the last chant

"Hail guardians of the west, element of water, and all ye in the realm of faery, I, Ceara, do summon, stir and call you forth to witness this rite and protect this sacred space. So mote it be!" she finished the chanting of the Quarter calling and together they chanted

"As above, so below. This circle is sealed. So mote it be!"

The chant made their powers form together to complete the spell. An element ball glows on top of the fire, all of the elements are combining in this ball, fire, earth, wind/air, and water. Which made it glow to the colors of their robe's, but brighter. They lifted it high and higher, until it covered the moon, from where they stood. When it was completely covering the moon, they clapped their hands together once, making the element ball clap and spread out into the night sky, creating a colorful shield above them and disappearing while it spreads.

When they put their arms down, slowly, then finish the spell.

"Finally!" Ashley cheers after everything is done.

"Now," Sarah looks at Ashley with a little grin on her face. "You can have fun, but not too much fun that can let people know about us."

"Ok, I'm happy," Kate inhales then exhales loudly. "Now, I only wish I can tell Pogue that I'm a witch."

"I have no worries now!" Ceara laughs while twirling around in the air and lifting herself higher and higher. Making her dance along the wind. "I can change time again and–

"No, messing with the time zones! You know if we do that, they would find us for sure." Sarah looks up at Ceara.

"Fine, I won't!" Ceara's smile turns into a frown.

"Free! Free!" Ashley dances around the forest ground, taking off her rob, and revealing her naked body. "Damn, it's hot out here."

"It's like the middle of fall, Ashley!" Kate giggles while running behind her. "Put on some cloths!"

"Look, my element is fire, which means I'm always hot. These robes are cotton and that makes me hot. I'm happy that they aren't silk." She dances around the trees like the wind.

Sarah, still at the campfire, looking at her cousin with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of hot." She raises her hand towards the fire and use her air powers to let it out, without spreading the flame. "I'm heading back."

"Not me," Kate looks back at Sarah. "I'm going to have some fun!" And, at that sentence, Kate disappears with a snap of her fingers.

Kate appears back at Pogue's dorm. He is in bed, sleeping like a baby. He sleeps naked as far as she can see, unless he's wearing boxers; the covers came up to his hips. She wants to take a closer look, so she floats above him, lying down, looking straight at him, her back facing the ceiling.

"Pogue," she whispers to him and reaches for his cheek with her hand. When she touches him, he wakes up. She isn't going to freak out because he would think it is all a dream. "Morning." Pogue's face is mixes with confession while he sits up. He is wearing blue cotton boxers.

As he sits up, she sits on his lap, with her legs open, and legs folded on his sides. She puts her arms loosely around his neck.

"Hey, baby." She giggles while looking at him calm down a little.

"Kate?"

"Yeah."

"How were you floating? Why are you dressed–

"Easy," She looks into his eyes with a smile still on her face. "Tell me, back in the 1600's, when an object or someone floats in the air. What do you think of them? Doing something _magical._"

"Y-You're a witch?"

"Bingo." She kisses him on the lips. "Now, I wonder why your not passing history." She starts to play with his hair with her fingers.

"Kate..." He places his hands on her arms. "Is this true?"

"Yeah." She giggles. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before."

"Kate–

She places a finger on his lips. "It's morning and you still need your rest." She forces him down on the bed slowly. "I love you." She kisses him on the lips, romantic kiss, and puts him to sleep then disappears.

When Pogue sits up again, he screams "Kate!" Then looks around to find no one.

Back at the dorm, Sarah is in her room, talking to her grandmother.

They made their own dorm room, using their magic. Making it like a house with two floors. The first floor has a walk through kitchen, with an island in the middle, where they eat. The table is black marble and the floor is wooden. The living room has red carpet, a leather couch that fits four people, and a big screen tv. The blood red walls hold up pictures of family, drawings, and peace spells.

Behind the living room wall, is Sarah's room. She has a walk-in closet and her own bathroom which is sky blue. Mostly her whole room is her favorite color, sky blue. It matches her element. Her bedcovers, pillows, stand light, and carpet are that color as well. Her dresser, night-stand, make up area and full body mirrors, and desks are all made out of wood. And, at her desk, she has a thousand dollar laptop and printer.

All their rooms are like this but their color is the same color of their element.

Sarah is sitting on her bed, wearing her white bra and panties on, and talking with her grandmother, Grandmother Willow. But, she isn't talking to her by phone but by magic, her grandmother is in cloud, floating in front of her, and showing only her face.

Her grandmother looks like a young lady then a old lady. She's really about ninety years old. She has straight black and gray hair that stops at her shoulder, blue eyes, and a wrinkle- less face. She's wearing a blue suit with a white top.

"Hello, Grandmother Willow." Sarah smiles.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: EDITOR, GOOD EDITOR NEEDED.**


	3. Day Out, Part 1

Sister Witches

By: Lady Danielle

**OMG I am so sorry I didn't notice before BUT THIS IS CHAPTER 3 not the other one. I just was checking back on this story and I noticed the chapter was missing. OMG i'm sorry. And once again i'm sorry for the grammar.**

* * *

**Day Out, Part 1**

* * *

**Back at the dorms, Sarah is in her room, talking to her grandmother. **

They made their own dorm room, using their magic. Making it like a house with two floors. The first floor has a walk through kitchen, with an island in the middle, wear they eat. The table is black marble and the floor is wooden.

The living room has red carpet, a leather couch that fits four people, and a big screen tv. The blood red walls hold up pictures of family, drawings, and peace spells.

Behind the living room wall, is Sarah's room. She has a walk-in closet and her own bathroom which is sky blue. Mostly her whole room is her favorite color, sky blue. It matches her element. Her bedcovers, pills, stand light, and carpet are that color as well. Her dresser, night-stand, make up area and full body mirrors, and desks are all made out of wood. And, at her desk, she has a thousand dollar laptop and printer.

All their rooms are like this but their color is the same color of their element.

Sarah was sitting on her bed, wearing her white bra and panties on, and talking with her grandmother, Grandmother Willow. But, she wasn't talking to her by phone but by magic, her grandmother is a cloud, floating in front of her, and showing only her face.

Her grandmother looks like a young lady then an old lady. She's really about ninety years old. She has straight black and gray hair that stops at her shoulder, blue eyes, and a wrinkle less face. She's wearing a blue suit with a white top.

"Hey, Grandmother Willow." Sarah smiles.

"Sarah," Grandmother Willow smiles at Sarah from the 'Telephone Cloud.' "I'm so happy to see you."

"Same here, grandmother."

"How is your day at school?"

"We just moved in the dorm and–

"Right– where are your sisters?"

"I don't know. Maybe flying somewhere."

"Did you put the shield spell around the town?" Grandmother Willow raises her voice.

"Yes, we just came back from the woods."

"You didn't get caught?"

"No, we checked the woods before we did anything."

"Good . . . " she relaxes her face then smiles. "You girls are just like your mothers."

"..." Sarah didn't say anything but smiles.

"Now, I have to go but I _will_be checking up on you girls. _And_even though you girls' made a shield,_ doesn't mean you can go all wild with your powers."_

"I told them."

"Good. I will–

Kate comes into Sarah's room, and wearing her rob, and smiling while jumping near Sarah on the bed. "Hey Grandmother Willow!"

"Kate, darling, it's been a long time."

"It was only a year and I've seen and talked to you about a week ago."

"Well, the house is quiet now, so, I miss my girls."

"We are fine and we miss you as well." Sarah says.

"YEAH, GRANNY! I MISS' YOU TOO!" Ceara yells from the living room.

Grandmother Willow just laughs, then blush. "My girls. Oh, I haven't seen Ashley, yet."

"She should be coming back soon." Kate says.

"I have to go girls," grandmother Willow says with a small smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye!" all three says.

When the cloud disappears Sarah looks at Kate. "Fill me in, why do you called the boys 'The Sons of Ipswich'? What are they, a boy band?"

"No, they supposedly decedents of five families that settled the Ipswich Colony in the 1600s."

"Old money."

"You know that Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight. If it's up to me, I'll stick with Caleb."

"Why?" she blushes a little.

"Because Ashley seems to have the hots for Reid. And Caleb's just one of those major ly good guys."

"All right, I'll take Caleb."

Ceara comes in with her two piece pink pajamas on and slippers. "Tyler is mine, Kate has Pogue, Ashley gets Reid, and Sarah gets Caleb. We **all **get what we want." She smiles while hopping on the bed with the rest of them.

"So, who's the fifth?" Sarah smiles at Kate.

"Fifth, what?" Kate replies.

"You said 'five families'."

"They say the fifth was killed during the Salem witch-hunt."

"What?"

"Cool, huh?"

"That's not cool." Ceara leaves the room.

"More like scary."

"No, I mean, maybe they might have the same power as us. Magic." Kate keeps a smile on his face.

"If they did, don't you think you've who'd have known by now? I mean, you have been going out with Pogue for two years now."

"True." Kate gets up and leaves the room.

"Oh, grandmother left stuff on the counter for us."

**Ashley and Reid are hanging out together for the morning. They agreed to meet each other tonight, or shall I say, today. **They were in his and Tyler's dorm, sitting on his living room couch, playing video games. Reid and Tyler have a special room because they have a living room, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Ashley and her cousins made their own dorm with their magic, so it has better things.

When they finished the game, they sit down, and watch tv in the dark. Watching an 'Adult Swim' on the cartoon network channel.

Reid used his magic to make the room cold so she can come closer but she didn't. When he realized it wasn't working, he did it, the **human way. **

"It's cold in here." He grabs a blanket from the side of the couch and wraps it around him and her.

"It's not that bad." Ashley looks at him, in his eyes, then looks at the blanket. She knew what he was doing.

"Since, you're so **hot**. You can keep **me warm**." He moves closer, wraps his arms around her waist, and leans back with her, lying on his chest.

All she do is giggles and go along with his plan. As she lies against his chest, listening to his heart beat on one of her ear, and listening to the television with the other.

"You busy, later?" Reid asks while moving his hand a little against her stomach.

"Going shopping with Sarah and Kate and that's about it."

"Want to come and play pool at Nicky's?"

"I don't know how to play." She blushes.

"I'll teach you."

"Then sure. I'll come."

"It's a date."

They look at each other then giggle. They sat there for a while then Ashley realized it was almost one thirty.

"I better go," She sits up and looks at him.

"So soon?"

"If you want me to see you later, then I need rest."

"All right," He yawns while getting up.

"See ya, later." She smiles while getting up.

Reid wanted a kiss but she left before he can get on

When Ashley appears into the dorm, Sarah lying on the couch, and half asleep. But, she fully woke up when she closed the door.

"Back so early?" Sarah turns around on the couch, looking at her youngest cousin and sister.

"I was upstairs, playing video games and watching tv with Reid."

"Oooh, bad girl." Sarah giggles.

"We didn't kiss. I have him begging for me first." Ashley smile then yawns. "Oh, boy. I'm tired."

"Grandmother Willow sent a gift for you, well, all of us but we have ours on."

"What is it?"

"It's on the kitchen table."

Ashley turns her head towards the black marble counter and sees a necklace jewelry case.

It was open and held a magic item. It's Solmon's Seal Pendant. Solomon was adept at the mystical arts and it is said that one who wears his seal cannot be hurt by anything. It's sterling silver.

"Wow," Ashley picks up the necklace and looks at the shape. It looks just like their shield symbol they put around the town. It was a circle with a spell in it, and a star in the middle. "Granny, thank you." She puts it on then looks at it rest between her breast.

"Tomorrow, we are going to get some things for the room, along with Chase. Want to come?"

"Sure."

**Next day, the whole group of witches went to the store with the human, Chase. **Chase felt like the luckiest guy in the world at this moment because he was hanging out with four sexy girls.

First, they stopped at the super market to get some food and now they are going to the pharmacy to get some things. Sarah needed more candles for their new secret spot for spells. Kate needs the herbs that she can only find in tea in this town.

When they all went in the store, they went to their own way besides Sarah and Chase. She was looking for long, thick, and white candles because she they would be on all the time. When she found them, she pilled them up in her shocking basket.

"Don't you think that's too much?" Chase ask while looking at Sarah getting more then twenty candles.

"Nope, we need some light in our room and we have a chemistry project. With Ceara, how much she sucks at it, we will need a lot of them." She lies.

"It's not like she can blow them up."

"You'll be surprised." She starts laughing then hears him laugh along with her.

"Hey, Caleb." Sarah heard Kate say in the main aisle, next to them. She wanted to be alone with him and this would be a perfect time. So, she went to the other side of the aisle to great him. "Hey, Caleb."

She found that, it wasn't only Caleb, but Tyler as well. "Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, Sarah." Tyler smiles at her.

"Hey," Caleb greets her.

"Where just buying more things for our room." Kate said.

Ceara comes to the aisle and smiles when she sees Tyler. "Hey,"

When Tyler heard her voice, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey," He turns towards her, still smiling. "You're ready to go?"

"Yeah," She looks up at him.

"I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?"

"I will." Chase smiles at Kate.

"I gotta run errands for my mother." replies Caleb.

"I already saw it." Sarah quickly say while nodding her head.

"I'm busy with Reid this afternoon."

"Well, I was planing on watching it now, since the movies are right across the street."

"Then sure."

"Well, you guys see your movie," Ceara takes Tylers arm and moves closer to him. "I'll be seeing my own movie of this town."

"In other words, I'm giving the tour of the town." Tyler say.

Chase looks at a newspaper, finds two things on the cover, a magic circle and a dead kid. "Look at this," He holds up the newspaper at everyone. "It seems we have witches in town."

The front cover shows a picture of a circle with a star in it which was on the whole town. And, it shows were they had a fire, in the middle of the forest.

"Wow," Kate smiles at the paper. "It–

"It seems to be just like your necklace." Chase smiles at her.

"Huh?" Kate looks at her chest to see the Solmon's pendent her grandmother gave her. "This was from my grandmother. She believes in magic and crap. She thought this town is... dangerous."

"Why dangerous?" Caleb asks.

"Because of the witchcraft thing that's here."

"Well, I've been in this town so far and I haven't noticed anything magical, yet." Tyler say.

While they were going on, Ashley, Ceara, Sarah, and Kate out their necklace into their shirt.

"So, do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asks Sarah.

"Sure," She smiles at him then ends up giggling a little.

**Caleb and Sarah are driving down a road fill with colorful and bright leaves which felled off their tries. **In the area they are in, the trees seemed to be more yellow and green. Unlike the others Sarah saw last night, in the woods.

She sat in the front seat, looking out the window, and all around her to see the view.

"I wish I'd brought my camera. This place is so beautiful."

As they went closer to their destination, the road became muddy and not much of a road. They pass an old barn and from the looks at it, no one has been using it in years. The grass is too high and the barn was discolored and half -broken looking.

"That's the old Putnam barn. What's left of it." Caleb gives her a history lessen. "This whole place, for miles around, was original Ipswich Colony."

Sarah continues to look at it and noticed and felt an magic reading from that place.

"So, what brought you to Spenser?"

"A scholarship." she replies to his question. "We all want one."

"But why Spenser?"

"We want to go to Harvard."

"My father was class of '81'"

"That's so cool." Then she remembered what Kate said this morning. "Kate told me he passed away."

"Y-You and Kate talk about me?"

"Well, you know, girl stuff."

They kept on going and finally stopped in front of a large and broken down a house. It looks worse then the barn. Also, Sarah felt unsafe now because she passed the barrier of the town. She couldn't be using magic or anything now.

"It's our family's fist colony house." Caleb looked at her and noticed the worried on her face. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. It's just dark around here." She looks at him while he takes off his seatbelt. "Wait. Somebody lives here?"

"Just our caretaker, Gorman."

Then, a gun shot was heard and it made Sarah even more scared.

"Gorman! It's me, ok!" Caleb yells towards at the house then looks back at Sarah. "He doesn't see very well."

"You think?" She giggles nervously.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

When he left, she felt she was being watched from the house, then by the side mirror of the car.

"Grandmother Willow?" She looks at the mirror.

"Sarah, are you all right? I sense your fear." Grandmother Willow's voice comes from the mirror then her figure shows.

"A little scared."

"Where are you?"

"Outside the barrier with a friend. I'm safe as long I don't use my magic or this magic call won't be picked up."

"In that case, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." She smiles nervously at her grandmother.

"Bye."

In an instant, she was gone. Sarah didn't do anything but, take out her pendant and hold it in her hand "Keep me safe."

Caleb came out the house and back to the car. "Okey?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." she nods her head at him.

"So you wanna shower or change first?"

"For what?"

"We're going to Nicky's."

"What's Nickys?"


	4. Day Out, Part 2

Sister Witches

By: Lady Danielle

**Day Out, Part 2**

At Nicky's bar, it was less crowded because it was still morning but it's about to become to the evening. But, after every two minutes, it gets crowded. Ceara, Tyler, Ashley, and Reid were playing at the pool table while Kate, Chase, Sarah, and Caleb sit at the table. Today, at the bar, they are having a singing contest, and whoever wins get three hundred dollars. Everyone, was trying for it but it seems no one is going to win.

At the pool table, Ceara is being taught by Tyler, on how to play pool. Even though she knew how to play, she wants Tyler to get closer.

She was leaning on the table, prepare to hit the white ball to the purple one, to get it in. Tyler was leaning on top of her to show her how to play. His body was on top of hers, her back against his front and his hand on her hand. They were so close, she can feel his member between his pants.

'Long and thick,' She thought while nibbling her bottom lip. 'Oh, god.'

When she hit the ball, she missed it. "I missed."

Reid and the rest of them laugh while Ceara smiles. "Damn, I suck."

Tyler puts an arm around her waist and brings her closer with a smile on her face. "You'll get it."

"I'm a fast learning, so, I will soon." She looks up at him with a smile still on her face.

Tyler took this chance to kiss her on the lips and she invited him to her lips. It was just a peck kiss, but it was just their first.

"DAMN, she sucks." Aaron comes over to the pool table with one of his boys.

"Suck my dick." Tyler defends her.

"Easy boy," She looks at Aaron then Tyler. "How about this? Me and you, Aaron. Right here, play for cash. Ten dollars a ball."

"Ceara?" Tyler looks at her in shock. "You haven't hit a ball since we started.

"I'm a fast learner." She digs in her pocket and holds up one hundred dollars. "So, what do you say Aaron?"

"Let's go." He takes out his money.

Ashley whispers something to Reid in his ear and they both giggle. "I'll get the balls ready."

'I don't even have to us magic to beat this guy. I'm Queen of the Pool Table back home. And I will be here.'

Ashley got the balls in place on the table and stands back.

"Go ahead." Ceara looks at Aaron with a smile.

"Ladies first."

"No, **I insisted**." Ceara smiles while standing back.

"Fine." Aaron hits the ball and all of them spread out, but none of them went in.And how he left the balls, it looks like she could hit none it. "Go, sweety." He looks at her chest then to her eyes with a smile of lust.

"I will." She goes around the table, to the alone white ball then looks at it. She was thinking.

"Go!" Aaron yells at her.

"Shut the **fuck**..." She leans over and hits the white ball hard. "**Up!**"

The white ball shot all around the pool table, hitting every ball, and putting them in the side basket. Everyone in the bar was shock and started. Ceara and Ashley were the only ones laughing.

"Told you, I'm a fast learner."

"Aaron got his ass whips by a girl!" Reid yells out.

Ceara takes the money from Aaron's hand and goes to Tyler. "Thanks. You're the best teacher." She kisses him on the lips and holds him. "I'll buy you guys drinks."

Aaron was piss and embarrass because he was beaten by a girl but, he was going to handle her later.

"Let's play," Reid smiles at one of Aarons friend, Baron. "Me and Tyler vs. Baron and Aaron."

"Sure,"

"Unless, you don't _any money left,_ Aaron." Tyler smiles.

Ceara and Ashley got the drinks and sat at the same table with the others. And, just then, Pogue came in and didn't look so happy with Chase or Kate.

"Jealous type." Ceara mumbles under her breath while Pogue kiss Kate on the cheek.

"Oh, hey, Baby!" Kate giggles while looking at her boyfriend. "You missed a great movie."

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed."

"That's cool. Chase and Ashley hung out and kept me company."

"**I bet he did**." he takes off his jacket, reaving his hot and strong muscles. "What's up, man?" he looks at Caleb, Ashley, Sarah, and Ceara.

"It's all good." Caleb says to his friend.

"Kate, I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Later on."

"Ok."

"You want something to eat?"

"I'll just pick at whatever you're having."

Caleb and Chase notice a game was free so they ran off, leaving the girls alone.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sarah looks around at the empty seats at the table

"What?" Kate looks at her.

"We were sitting here together, having fun **and now we're watching them have fun.**"

"Down here, that's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." Kate explains to the others.

"Well," Ashley dug in her pocket and got a sheet of paper. "Now that we are alone, grandmother wants us to get a spell book from a shop around here."

"Where is it?" Sarah brought her attention to the paper in Ashley's hand.

"At a vampire bar, on the boardwalk, three blocks away." she replies while getting up. "I'm going to get it, anyone wants to come with me?"

"I'll go with you." Kate gets up from her seat and stand by Ashley.

"I'll go if any trouble goes on," Ceara stands to her feet then look at Sarah. "Tell the boys we will be right back."

"No, I'll go too, just in case." Sarah put on her jean jacket.

"So, we are all going?" Kate asks her cousins.

"It seems like it."

"Going?" Pogue asks Kate, walking to her side.

"Yeah, we will be right back."

"It's almost midnight, you girls want manly assistance?" Chase asks with a flirt smile.

"No, we are big girls." Ashley smiles at him then went over to Reid and Tyler at the pool table. "We will be right back."

"Leaving so soon?" Reid moves closer to her and took her hand.

"We will be back." she let go of his hand then walk out the bar.

All four girls walks out the bar and into the dark and cool street of the small town.

"This is weird." Ceara sighs and watch her breath leave her mouth.

"What is? That the vampire's have the book?" Sarah asks, turning at Ceara.

"Yeah,"

"Well, you know how the vampires are so close to our families." Ashley says while looking at the paper to make sure they are going the right way.

"True,"

"I wonder if Troy is going to be there." Kate sucks on your bottom lips then smiles.

"Oh, bad girl." Sarah playfully hits Kate in the back. "We are single so it's ok for us to have googoo eyes over him but your not Kate. You and Pogue have been together for two years. You can't break that, he's totally in love with you."

"He is." Ceara nods her head.

"He's a bit of a flirt though." Ashley walks faster and looking at the houses.

They walk the three blocks and the address leads them to a open lot, at the end of the boardwalk.

"Vampires always let you go through a whole process to get into their bars." Ashley sucks her teeth and looks at the light.

"Dispel." Sarah looks at the open lot and expect something to happen but nothing. "Anytime now." she waits for something to happen but nothing. "Should we do it together?"

"Yeah,"

All three of them do it at the same time and a bar entrance appears in front of them.

"Let's get this thing and head back to the club." Kate steps forward then opens the door.


End file.
